UNKNOWN
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: [WARNING! Mengandung perkataan kasar dan adegan kekerasan] Mereka nyata. Mereka hidup di antara manusia. Mereka ada, dan melenyapkan nyawa. Mereka tak diketahui. Mereka bukan manusia. Bukan hewan. Bukan monster. Bukan pula makhluk tak kasat mata. Lalu apa? Sebut saja mereka ... UNKNOWN.
1. Chapter 1

[PROLOGUE : LOVE LIVE KILL DEAD]

Title : Unknown [Prolog : Love Live Kill Dead]

Author : Everahh (Eva Rahmawati) and Kang Je Hee (Tika Mutiara)

Genre : Fantasy, psyco, struggle, friendship

Length : Chapter  
Cast : Kim Taehyung, J-Hope, Jungkook, Jin, etc  
Rating : PG-12  
(Warning! Yang merasa gampang jijik, disaranin jangan baca sambil makan. Yang merasa FF ini ga asik, asik-asikin aja ya gaiss.. kekeke :3)

Korea Selatan, 2015

Negara igar-bingar yang belakangan menarik perhatian dunia dengan kegencarannya memperkenalkan budaya dan adat-istiadatnya melalui berbagai bidang. Melalui musik, dunia sinema, destinasi wisata, fesyen hingga kuliner disentuh demi mengangkat kehormatan dan perekonomian Korea Selatan.

Perekonomian? Ya. Jauh dari pusat keramaian, di sebuah hutan terpencil yang terasing terdapat ratusan keluarga yang hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan.

Tak ada yang tahu apalagi peduli, semua orang tengah digegerkan oleh kasus pembunuhan jajaran-jajaran petinggi negara yang hidup layak dari mereka, tapi tak lebih layak hidup dari mereka.

Seoul, Oktober 2015

[JEON JUNGKOOK POV]

Langit mendung diiringi gelegar petir mengiringi penelusuran timku. Bising mesin kapal laut yang kutumpangi membuat hasratku mengungkap kasus ini semakin menggebu.

Pagi tadi, seorang nelayan melaporkan temuannya yang disebut sebagai jasad mengapung-ngapung dalam derasnya aliran Sungai Han.

Sepanjang penelusuran sungai yang sangat luas ini, masih belum kutemukan petunjuk secuilpun yang mengacu pada keberadaan jasad tersebut.

"Ah, ini mengesalkan!" Namjoon menghentakkan kakinya dan menggesek kedua matanya yang perih menelisik luasnya sungai melalui sebuah teropong.

"Hei, apa mungkin ini laporan palsu?"

Kutolehkan pandanganku pada Namjoon.

"Palsu?" Teropong dalam genggamanku mengerat. Jika pernyataan Namjoon barusan bukan sekedar ocehan belaka, kupastikan si pelapor berakhir di jeruji besi.

"Ya! Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu!" Namjoon merangkul pundakku.

"Santai saja, mungkin bukan laporan palsu, hehe."

Bukan waktu liburku yang terbuang percuma yang kusesali jika ini hanya lelucon, tapi waktu pembalasan dendamku yang tertunda dan menjadi lebih lama. Dendam? Ya, dendam yang hanya Tuhan dan aku yang tahu.

Tak masalah, bukan? Semua orang memiliki masa lalu dan rahasia.

"Tuan, itu disana! Lihat itu! Sepertinya, itu mayatnya!" Sebuah teriakan membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku berdiri dan mendekati lelaki paruh baya, si pengemudi kapal.

"Dimana?" Kutempatkan teropong dihadapan kedua mataku dan mulai mengikuti arahan lelaki tua itu dengan pandangan memburu.

Ini pemburuan pertamaku setelah sekian lama kupalingkan wajah dan menutup diri terhadap hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"Itu dia! Penyelam, siaga! Dan kalian, tetap awasi!" Perintahku pada anggota penyelam, dan mengisyaratkan anggota penelusur untuk tetap mengawasi jasad agar tidak terombang-ambing lebih jauh.

"Siap, Pak!" jawab mereka.

Tugasku terlihat mudah, bukan? Cukup gerakkan telunjuk dan ucapkan kalimat perintah, maka mereka akan menurut.

Tapi urusan tanggung jawab? Percayalah, tanggung jawab yang kupikul lebih berat.

Tim penyelam berhasil membawa jasad mendekat ke kapal. "Angkat perlahan! Jangan biarkan tubuhnya tergores!"

Jasad yang memutih dan jari-jemarinya yang mengerut cukup menggambarkan betapa lamanya jasad tersebut berada di dalam air.

"Pak, kembali ke daratan!" pintaku pada pengemudi kapal.

Di tepi sungai, masyarakat sudah berkumpul dan menunggu temuan apa yang kami bawa.

"Hyung, wajahnya tak asing." ucapku pada Namjoon setelah membaringkan jasad pria kira-kira berumur lima puluhan lebih, terlihat dari beberapa helai uban yang tumbuh diantara helaian rambut lainnya yang hitam.

"Kau benar. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya ... di televisi?"

Jas kantoran, lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru bermotif garis merah membalut jasad. Cukup untuk merepresentasikan status sosialnya yang tinggi.

"Apa dia bos perusahaan ternama? Ah, atau aktor, ya?" tebak Namjoon. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

Dibantu tim medis, kulepas pelampung yang dikenakan jasad. Setelah pelampung ditanggalkan, terlihat tanda pengenal jasad yang masih melekat pada kemejanya.

Kim Myungjun.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Tangkapan kita kali ini ... ikan yang besar."

"Hm? Apa?" Namjoon mengerutkan kening. Ketika ia mengetahui maksud ucapanku, ia kembali dibuat terkejut.

Orang awam akan berpikir korban merupakan wisatawan yang tanpa diketahui terjatuh dari kapal pesiar, lalu terombang-ambing dan tewas karena hipotermia.

Atau analisis kedua, korban yang tidak bisa berenang didorong oleh seseorang, dan kasus yang semula kecelakaan berubah menjadi kasus pembunuhan.

Satu-persatu kancing jas jasad kulepas, dan memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya yang memerah.

Tanganku bergetar. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Lagi, isi kepalaku lagi-lagi memutar peristiwa yang selalu berhasil menggoyahkan keberanianku.

"Hei, aku saja. Biar aku yang periksa." Namjoon menepuk bahuku lalu berjongkok, menggantikan posisiku melanjutkan pemeriksaan.

Namjoon membuka seluruh kancing kemeja jasad. Seketika bau darah menyeruak mengganggu pernapasan. Darah segar yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh, bersumber dari dada sebelah kiri korban.

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Mengerikan! Keji sekali!"

"Apa-apaan ini? Argh! Menjijikkan!" Respon masyarakat yang menonton.

Dada sebelah kiri korban tempat dimana seharusnya jantung berada, berlubang. Dada kirinya dilubangi. Jantungnya dilucuti.

"Ini ulah mereka.." lirihku.

[KIM SEOKJIN POV]

"Langit gelap dan petir bergemuruh menyertai kepanikan warga ibukota, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sebuah jasad mengenakan pelampung ditemukan mengapung di tengah derasnya aliran Sungai Han. Masyarakat berbondong-bondong mengerumuni mayat yang akhirnya berhasil dievakuasi tim kepolisian,"

"Tak disangka, pelampung yang dikenakan korban berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan kondisi mayat yang sesungguhnya. Dada bagian kiri korban dengan keji dilubangi, bahkan organ jantungnya dilucuti."

"Pihak kepolisian masih melakukan penyeli-"

"Berhenti!" Kupotong perkataan ayahku dengan kesal.

"Ah, tidak adakah artikel yang lebih menyenangkan?" tanyaku padanya yang berada di meja makan dan tampak membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya untuk membaca artikel lain di koran paginya.

"Abeoji, ada tidak?" Sambil menunggu ayah membacakan artikel lain, aku masih di sofa dan bergulung dalam selimut. Sebuah rutinitas pagiku sebelum ibu menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Berhenti bermalas-malasan dan baca ini sendiri!" Ayah melempar korannya ke meja.

Mau tak mau, kuhentikan aksi menghangatkan diriku, lalu mulai melancarkan aksi mendinginkan ayahku yang mudah tersulut emosi.

"Maafkan anakmu ini, ya? Abeoji? Hehe." Kupeluk leher ayahku dari belakang yang justru dibalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di kepalaku.

"Aigo, anak ini pintar merajuk! Seokjin-ah, sampai kapan kau mau menganggur di rumah?" tanya ibu yang sekarang sibuk menata meja makan.

"Hmm ... sampai ayah memasukkanku ke production house ternama?" Aku mengambil apel dan memerhatikan reaksi apa yang akan ayahku keluarkan.

Kali ini, ayah tak melayangkan koran itu ke hadapanku yang selalu berhasil kutangkis, ia hanya menghela napas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" tanyanya, tampak serius.

"Kau ingin menjadi aktor? Membaca pesanku saja kau malas, bagaimana bisa kau menghapal skenario?"

"Itu karena pesan ayah isinya cuma omelan-omelan saja." jawabku santai seraya menyuapkan sesendok penuh bibimbap ke dalam mulut.

"Kau sungguh ingin menjadi pemain film? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menjadi penulis skenario?" Ayah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang tak kreatif.

"Profesi yang berhubungan dengan production house itu bukan hanya aktor, aktris atau penulis skenario saja. Aku ingin lebih dari mereka,"

"Oh! Sutradara? Kau ingin menjadi sutradara?" Ibuku memberi potongan-potongan bulgogi dan kimchi ke mangkukku. Sosok ibu yang sempurna.

Ayah yang duduk diseberangku menatap hambar mangkuk nasinya yang masih kosong.

"Eomma, aku bukan mau jadi sutradara. Ah, tolong tambahkan kimchinya!" Aku menggoda ayah dengan merebut seluruh perhatian ibuku.

Ayahku yang merupakan pekerja keras bukan tipikal suami yang rela membuang waktu berharganya untuk sekedar mencemburui pria lain pengemis kasih sayang istrinya.

Ayahku gila kerja? Tidak juga. Jika libur, ayahku akan menghabiskan sepanjang liburannya bersama keluarga.

Ayahku tak mencintai ibuku?

Yang benar saja! Bukan pencemburu bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai orang terkasih, itu semua karena ibuku pintar menjaga jarak dengan pria lain. Kecuali diriku. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang selalu sukses memancing kecemburuan ayahku.

"Bukan sutradara. Eomma, aku ingin menjadi cameraman."

"Apa?!" Ayah menggebrak meja dengan mangkuk kosongnya. Ibu yang tersadar dari kelalaiannya mengabaikan ayah, mengambil alih mangkuk tersebut dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk.

Ayah menatapku remeh. "Kau bercanda? Bukankah sutradara di atas aktor, aktris, dan segala-galanya? Mengapa kau pilih juru kamera?!"

"Sutradara adalah goal terbesarku. Ayah pikir untuk mendapatkan gol, pemain baru sepertiku harus langsung mengambil alih posisi striker dan menyerang?"

"Tidak mudah mendapat kursi sutradara. Aku harus memulainya dari bawah. Juru kamera salah satu langkahku untuk merangkak hingga aku berhasil menduduki kursi sutradara." jelasku.

"Lalu, kau pikir pengangguran yang tak memiliki pengalaman syuting sepertimu akan diterima production house dengan mudah?"

"Ayah bisa menggunakan uang."

Ayahku tersentak. Ibuku sigap dan mengusap-ngusap lengan ayah, takut jika suaminya tak mampu lagi menahan amarah.

"Kau bilang apa, huh?! Katakan sekali lagi!"

Aku meletakkan sumpitku, dan menatap ayahku penuh keberanian.

"Kubilang, ayah bisa memasukkanku ke production house atau ke perusahaan papan atas manapun dengan uang. Apa yang harus kuralat?"

"Di zaman sekarang, apapun bisa didapat dengan uang. Mereka yang tidak memiliki penghasilan dan keterampilan diterlantarkankan. Yang punya uang yang berkuasa, yang tak punya uang yang celaka," ucapku panjang-lebar.

"Kau memandangku demikian? Maksudmu, jika aku tak menyuap orang production house, maka artinya aku menerlantarkanmu seperti mereka yang tak memiliki penghasilan dan membiarkanmu celaka dengan kesengsaraan?"

Ayah menatapku sengit, meski raut wajahnya yang mencoba menerka apa yang kupikirkan tak berhasil ia sembunyikan.

"Abeoji, mau membantuku, tidak? Mau melihatku hidup bahagia atau tidak?"

Ayah mengembuskan napas kasar dan dengan tegas berkata, "Tidak. Aku memang ingin melihatmu bahagia, tapi tidak dengan cara yang kotor."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku.

"Kau memang ayah yang kubanggakan!" Kupeluk ayahku dari belakang sama seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya, ini bukan pelukan permintaan maaf, tapi pelukan penuh rasa syukur.

Aku bersyukur memiliki kedua orang tua yang hebat.

"Mwoya? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, huh?" Ayah berontak dari dekapanku.

"Abeoji, jangan khawatir! Aku belum mendapat penghasilan, tapi aku memiliki keterampilan. Jadi kupastikan hidupku tak akan sengsara bahkan ketika kau melepas uluran tanganmu,"

"Impianku ada ditanganku. Aku sudah merancangnya dengan baik."

"Benarkah?" tanya ayah memastikan.

"Tentu saja."

Keesokan harinya, kukemasi barang-barangku. Perkataanku kemarin bukan bualan. Aku sudah merencanakan jalan mana yang akan kutempuh untuk menggapai impianku.

"Seokjin-ah," Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau yakin? Kami tidak memaksamu, tidak usah terburu-buru."

Ibu duduk diranjang, disampingku. Tangannya yang lembut membelai rambutku penuh kasih. Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Eomma, aku sudah memikirkannya jauh sebelum Eomma dan Abeoji mempertanyakan masa depanku. Aku tidak ingin meraih anganku melalui jalan pintas. Aku ingin menikmati proses hingga nanti aku mencapai puncak tertinggi."

Manik kedua mata ibuku berair, siap menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Eomma, makanlah tepat waktu! Jangan menunggu abeoji pulang larut, baru makan, eoh?"

Tautan ibuku menguat, air matanya tak terbendung.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi? Sudah mendapat tempat menginap?"

Ayah yang sejak awal kusadari bersembunyi di balik pintu, akhirnya menampakkan diri. Tak ingin merusak momen yang mengharu biru, kuurungkan niatku untuk menggodanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa itu bukan hotel, mungkin hanya rumah warga biasa."

"Begitu? Tapi, kenapa tidak penulis skenario saja?"

"Abeoji~" keluhku lemas.

Ayahku keras kepala. Itulah sebabnya aku menjadi lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Setidaknya, jika penulis skenario, kau tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh untuk mendapat inspirasi. Kasihan ibumu, tidak ada yang menemani. Atau kau ambil gambar di sekitar sini saja!"

"Abeoji, juru kamera tidak seperti penulis yang bisa menulis kapanpun dan dimana saja. Juru kamera merealisasikan tulisan melaui visual, dan agar visualisasi semua orang sama, juru kamera dituntut merekam gambar yang akan membantu orang memahami pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan tanpa harus dijabarkan dengan kata-kata,"

"Tidak bisa mengambil gambar di sembarang tempat." sambungku.

"Wah, darimana kau mengutip kalimat barusan, huh?"

"Abeoji! Argh~ jinjja! Kutendang-tendang koperku yang sudah tersusun rapih.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Lakukan apa yang kau mau!"

Ayah menggaruk tengkuk, dan membalikkan badan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu atas kekalahannya.

Senyumku mengembang. Ya, tekadku sudah bulat.

Caci, cerca, maki saja diriku. Aku tidak akan berbalik, karena aku berjalan di jalanku sendiri.

"Abeoji, aku ingin memelukmu!"

"Sirheo!"

[J-Hope POV]

Burung gagak yang terbang mengitari mansion besar ini membangunkan tidurku yang singkat.

Kubuka tirai yang terletak di samping ranjang, dan sinar rembulan menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sinar itu tak sedikitpun mengusik dirinya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun?" Kutatap lekat sebuah tubuh yang terbaring lemah diranjangku. Sudah dua hari laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri.

Apa benar yang kulakukan?

Pertanyaan itu meluap setiap kali kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tak berdosa. Luka pada pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang mencoreng paras tampannya itu tak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang akan dideritanya kelak, ketika ia terbangun.

Kutolehkan kepalaku keluar jendela. Dari lantai teratas mansion ini, bisa kulihat pepohonan tinggi yang berbaris tegap melindungiku dan ... dirinya?

Aku mengembuskan napas sesal, dan kembali menghempaskan diri di sebuah kursi yang bekalangan beralih fungsi menjadi tempatku mengawasi.

Malam bagai pintu masuk dimana mimpi buruk siap menjelma menjadi nyata.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku bergetar. Telingaku berdengung. Segera kututup tirai yang mungkin akan memicu hal-hal membahayakan lelaki itu. Dan ketukan pada pintu kamarku mengeras. Begitu pintu terbuka ...

"Kejutan~!" Tiga anak kecil menyeringai riang gembira melunturkan kegelisahanku. Mereka tertawa lebar melihat penampilanku yang bagi mereka terlihat lucu.

"Apa itu yang kau pakai, Paman?" tanya anak terkecil. Anak perempuan itu berjinjit dan mengangkat dagu seakan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang kupakai dimulutku.

"Ini? Ini namanya masker, Namgyeong-ie.."

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tangannya hampir terulur untuk menyentuh masker hitam yang masih kugunakan, tapi segera ia sembunyikan lagi tangannya ke belakang.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menyentuhnya?" Aku berjongkok, menyejajarkan diri dengan tinggi badannya yang pendek.

"Tidak, Paman. Namgyeong tidak jadi menyentuhnya." Namgyeong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dan menatap kedua kakaknya yang juga tersenyum-senyum menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Paman, lihat baik-baik, ya? Hana, dul, set!" Anak tertua yang umurnya belum genap sepuluh tahun mengomandoi adik-adiknya, termasuk dirinya sendiri untuk memperlihatkan apa yang mereka sembunyikan di balik punggungnya masing-masing.

"Tara~!" Tangan mereka berlumuran darah. Mereka memamerkan tangannya dan tersenyum seakan membanggakan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Senyum mereka menghilang ketika teriakkanku menggema di sepanjang lorong mansion lantai tujuh ini.

"Maafkan kami, Paman. Kami melumuri tangan kami dengan darah hewan-hewan hasil pemburuan teman-teman di desa, iya kan, Hwanhee?" Si anak tertua meminta dukungan adik laki-lakinya.

"Iya, Paman. Hoshi hyung benar. Kami kesini untuk meminta paman menebak darah apa yang melumuri tangan kami," Hwanhee menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

Mereka saling menyikut, tak berani menatapku dan berbicara sambil menunduk.

Kulepas maskerku, kuraih satu-persatu tangan mereka, lalu mulai mengendus-endus. Aroma tangan-tangan mereka membuatku sedikit mual.

"Jilat saja, Paman!" saran Hoshi yang kini bisa mengembangkan senyumnya lagi.

"Ayo, Paman! Ayo, tebak!" Namgyeong semakin mendekatkan tangannya ke hidungku.

"Baik, baik. Tapi setelah ini, berjanjilah kalian tidak bermain-main lagi dengan darah!"

"Darah apapun itu!" sambungku ketika melihat Hwanhee mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengingat bau darah yang tertempel di telapak tangan Namgyeong.

"Biri-biri? Ah, bukan. Kelinci?"

"Paman, kesempatanmu tiga kali. Jika sekali lagi kau salah, kau harus mengajak kami ke kota!" ucap Hwanhee yang bagiku terdengar seperti ancaman.

Kota bukan tempat yang aman. Tak mungkin kupertaruhkan nyawa, kuputuskan menjilat tangan Namgyeong yang berlumuran darah untuk dapat menebak teka-tekinya dengan benar.

"Ini darah rusa. Berikutnya.."

Namgyeong bersedih, lalu Hwanhee menjulurkan tangannya.

"Coba endus dulu saja, pa-" Bocah itu terkejut melihatku yang tak segan menjilat langsung tangannya yang anyir.

"Babi hutan?" Hwanhee menganguk dan berdecak sebal.

Terakhir adalah tangan Hoshi. Anak itu begitu percaya diri dengan tetap mempertahankan seyumnya yang mengembang.

Kutahan rontaan perutku yang ingin muntah menjilati darah hewan yang sungguh sama sekali tak enak ditelan.

Kujilati tangan Hoshi.

"Kelinci?"

"Bukan. Dua kesempatan lagi!"

Tangan kiri Hoshi telah bersih kujilati. Aku beralih menjilati setiap lekuk jari-jemari tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya, darah apa ini? Biri-biri?"

"Memangnya biri-biri berkeliaran di hutan?" celoteh Hoshi.

"Gagal! Gagal! Gagal!" Hwanhee dan Namgyeong kompak mendukung kekalahanku.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Kutarik lagi tangan berdarah Hoshi dan menjilatnya lebih intensif.

Mulai dari sela-sela jari-jemari, bahkan darah yang menyempil di kuku-kukunya pun tak luput dari jilatan lidahku. Tapi tetap tak kukenali darah apa yang melumuri tangannya.

"Kuda?" Serentak mereka gaduh dan berseru heboh mendengarkan jawabanku.

"Besok paman harus mengajak kami ke kota! Yeah!" Ketiga anak kecil itu berjingkrak dan meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya darah apa itu?" Hampir seluruh darah hewan telah kucicipi. Terutama darah hewan yang berhabitat di sekitar hutan yang membentengi mansion ini.

"Itu darah tikus!" teriak Namgyeong dari kejauhan.

"Tikus? Hewan pengerat yang berwarna hitam itu?"

"Iya, Paman! Tikus rumah kita ini besar-besar, lho!" ujar Namgyeong sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

Perutku bergejolak. Tinggal menghitung menit untuk kumuntahkan isinya. Tapi saat kumasuki kembali ruanganku, tercium sesuatu yang sedap.

Aroma lezat memenuhi udara dalam ruanganku.

Bau yang kurindukan.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Aromamu menggiyurkan," Aku menelan ludah dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjang.

Perlahan, kusentuh dahi lelaki itu yang menyisakan darah kering disana. Sumber dari aroma menggairahkan itu.

"Hyung!" Pintu kamarku terbuka lebar dan menghentikan aksi gilaku.

Gila? Ya, orang-orang yang memergokiku menjilati darah manusia pasti menganggapku gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin mendekat. Cepat-cepat kupasang masker, dan mendorongnya keluar ruangan. Doronganku terlalu kuat. Jimin tersungkur.

"Apa? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang, ketuk sebelum masuk, mengerti?!" bentakku pada Jimin.

Aku benci tatapannya. Tatapan tersakiti yang akan mengingatkan kesalahan fatalku yang belum lama ini kuperbuat. Kesalahan kecil yang membuatku melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang lebih besar.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin menangkis uluran tanganku.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini," Jimin menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

"Kepala desa bilang, pergunakan baik-baik karena tak semua warga desa memiliknya."

Kugenggam erat kotak putih yang isinya akan sangat berarti bagi lelaki yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjangku.

"Terimakasih."

"Tunggu, Hyung!" Jimin mengahadang pintu kamarku dengan kakinya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Tatapan anak itu menajam.

"Dimana ayahku?" Kotak dalam dekapanku nyaris jatuh.

Haruskah kuungkap semuanya sekarang?

Tidak, aku belum siap. Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya darimana.

"Jimin-ie, ayahmu-"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Terdengar suara dari dalam ruanganku.

"Dimana ... aku?"

Lelaki itu terbangun. Laki-laki yang beberapa hari kehilangan kesadarannya itu, akhirnya siuman.

Bagus.

Semakin cepat laki-laki itu bangun, semakin cepat rasa bersalahku berkurang.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

"Kalian ... siapa?"

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAPTER 1 : WHAT'S HAPPENED WITH YOU?!]

Title : Unknown [CHAPTER 1 : WHAT'S HAPPENED WITH YOU?!]

Author : Everahh (Eva Rahmawati) and Kang Je Hee (Tika Mutiara)

Genre : Fantasy, psyco, struggle, friendshipLength : Chapter

Cast : Kim Taehyung, J-Hope, Jungkook, Jin, etc  
Rating : PG-12  
(Warning! Yang merasa gampang jijik, disaranin jangan baca sambil makan. Yang merasa FF ini ga asik, asik-asikin aja ya gaiss.. kekeke :3)

Kicauan burung yang menari-nari di angkasa, matahari yang bersemburat jingga, dan gemerisik dedaunan yang diterbangkan angin, menyambut awal petualangan Jin dan teman-temannya.

Mobil Jeep putih yang dikendarai tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita itu meliuk-liuk mengikuti jalanan yang mengular dengan turunan dan tanjakan yang tiada henti.

Pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit telah menghijau, tergantikan eloknya pemandangan dataran tinggi yang memanjakan mata.

Jin mendekatkan matanya pada sebuah layar kamera DSLR yang tergantung di lehernya. Dari dalam mobil temannya yang masih melaju, tangan Jin siap menekan tombol shutter untuk mengambil foto keindahan tebing yang rimbun ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau.

"MATI KAU!"

KLIK

Jin menyentuh tombol shutter sebelum sempat mengatur fokus lensa kameranya dengan benar. Ia mendengus sebal dan menatap temannya yang tiba-tiba berteriak mengejutkannya.

"Ah ... fotonya jadi buram!" geram Jin.

"Ya! Yook Sungjae! Kau benar-benar ingin mati, huh?! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" Seorang gadis yang duduk di depan -tepatnya di samping kursi pengemudi, menghadapkan badannya ke belakang dan memperlihatkan lipstik merahnya yang melenceng menjauhi garis bibir.

"Haha! Kau cantik sekali! Ayo, berterima kasih padaku~" Laki-laki si biang keladi yang disebut Sungjae itu mem-pause permainan perang-perangan pada handphone-nya, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Cium pipiku!" ujar Sungjae seraya tersenyum dan menyembulkan kepalanya di antara kursi pengemudi dan kursi yang diduduki Jaehee - gadis yang kini lihai menggambari pipi Sungjae dengan lipstik merahnya.

"Argh! Tega sekali kau!" Sungjae menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada jok yang diduduki Jaehee hingga pelapis jok yang semula hitam itu berubah merah.

"Ya! Kau mengotori mobilku! Diam dan duduk kembali dengan benar!" perintah Baro, si pengemudi dan pemilik mobil yang juga sempat terkejut dan nyaris kehilangan kemudi karena euforia Sungjae yang berhasil menjatuhkan bos besar dalam permainan perang-perangannya.

"Dengar, tidak? Duduk sana!" Jaehee mendorong tubuh Sungjae hingga punggung laki-laki itu membentur keras kursi belakang yang didudukinya bersama Jin.

"Kau- Aish. Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan sampai project kita berantakan gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini!" tegur Jin.

Sungjae melempar tatapannya keluar. Jaehee memasang earphone dan membersihkan lipstik merahnya yang kesana-kemari. Sementara Baro memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk mengemudi.

Jin memejamkan mata. Sadar jika perjalanan meraih impiannya untuk masuk ke dunia perfilman tidak akan mudah. Setelah bersusah-payah mengumpulkan teman-temannya ini melalui dunia maya, rintangan di depannya akan bertambah sulit.

Mempertemukan orang berkarakter berbeda dalam satu-dua pertemuan yang singkat untuk menggarap project besar tingkat nasional, tentu tidak semudah project besar-besaran nasional lainnya, seperti mengumpulkan masa untuk mendukung calon pemimpin ketika kampanye tiba. Gelontorkan uang, semua beres.

Tapi, perihal kesetiaan hingga akhir? Tak ada yang bisa menjaminnya.

Pemilik nama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu benci politik. Ia membentuk tim bersama Baro, Sungjae, dan Jaehee untuk mengikuti ajang festival film pendek yang menghadiahi sang jawara uang ratusan juta won dan pengalaman magang di salah satu production house ternama.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya Caroline kelaparan," Baro memecah kebisuan.

"Caroline?" ulang Jin.

"Caroline, mobilku. Sepertinya bahan bakar mobilku habis." Laju Mobil Jeep Baro tersendat-sendat dan mulai menimbulkan kepanikan penumpang di dalamnya.

"Bukannya sebelum masuk kawasan ini, bahan bakarnya sudah diisi?" tanya Sungjae.

"Iya, tapi kau bilang tempat yang kita tuju tidak sejauh ini!" jawab Baro. Sungjae tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk tengkuk.

Baro menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan, dekat dengan hutan. Sungjae yang dituduh sebagai pemicu masalah turun dari mobil, dan diminta memberhentikan kendaraan yang lewat untuk dimintai pertolongan. Sementara Jaehee yang mengantuk diizinkan tidur di dalam mobil.

"Aku mau lihat situasi di depan. Siapa tahu, ada pom bensin,"

Baro melirik Sungjae dan Jaehee bergantian, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau mengurusi mereka, jadi kau tunggu saja disini."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati," nasihat Jin sebelum punggung Baro menjauh.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Jin bosan dan memutuskan keluar dari mobil untuk mengabadikan pemandangan di sekitar melalui handycam-nya.

Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap emas berbintik hitam terbang bebas, mencuri penuh atensi netranya. Jin mulai merekam, hingga tanpa sadar kupu-kupu itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Wah, kau pintar menyesatkan orang, ya?" Sudah terlalu jauh Jin memasuki hutan. Ia akan kembali ketika tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang anak kecil yang tampaknya sedang bermain di hutan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oppa, bajuku bagus, 'kan? Tadi pagi, bibi di desa membelikannya untukku, lho!" ucap anak perempuan pada kakak laki-lakinya yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

Jin tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi ia terus merekam kedua anak kecil yang memunggunginya itu.

"Namgyeong-ie, baju yang oppa pakai ini juga pemberian orang di desa. Mereka suka ke kota, jadi mereka memiliki baju yang bagus-bagus!" ujar sang kakak.

"Namgyeong jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke kota!"

"Oppa juga. Oh ya, karena sekarang Hwanhee tidak ikut ke sini, Namgyeong harus bantu Hoshi oppa! Carikan oppa batu yang besar, ya?" Namgyeong mengangguk. Anak perempuan itu mulai mencari benda yang diminta Hoshi.

Seketika Jin terkesiap. Begitu si anak perempuan berdiri, Jin mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan si anak laki-laki.

Anak itu mencengkram erat telinga seekor kelinci. Kaki-kaki mungil kelinci yang memberontak ditahan oleh injakan kakinya.

"Ih! Bisa diam, tidak?" Anak laki-laki itu kesal dan membentur-benturkan kepala si kelinci malang itu ke batang pohon terdekat.

Jin memperdekat rekaman video-nya, tapi kemudian ia menyesal menekan tombol zoom in tersebut.

Kepala kelinci itu penuh luka. Darah segar mengucur dari pelepis hingga membasuh sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelah matanya terlepas, jatuh entah kemana. Tak hanya itu, anak perempuan yang telah menemukan batu yang menurutnya besar, ikut memparah keadaan si kelinci dengan mencabik-cabik perutnya tanpa ampun.

Jin menutup view finder handycam-nya. Ia tak sanggup menyaksikan kekejaman anak-anak kecil itu lebih lanjut. Hari berangsur gelap dan ia juga tak ingin menambah masalah dengan kasus menghilang dirinya dari rombongan.

Dibagian terdalam hutan yang lebat, dibalik pepohonan yang menjulang menembus awan terendah, berdiri kokoh sebuah mansion yang megah. Mansion bernuansa klasik, berhalaman luas, dan dikelilingi tembok besar sebagai perisainya. Tampak kuat, namun bersamaan terkesan angkuh.

Mansion tersebut memiliki tujuh lantai. Di setiap lantai terdapat sekitar dua puluh ruangan yang dihubungkan sebuah lorong yang panjang bagai tak berujung. Lorong yang selalu gelap dan tak pernah tersentuh cahaya mentari. Hanya ada lima buah lampu minyak yang dipasang di dinding dengan jarak yang berjauhan.

Di lantai teratas, tepat di ruangan paling ujung, terbaring lemah seorang lelaki. Disebelah tangannya terpasang selang yang mengalirkan cairan merah dari kantung darah yang tergantung pada tiang alumunium di sampingnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegang kepalanya yang terlilit kain putih.

"Apa ini?" Pergerakan tangannya terhenti di dahi saat kulitnya menyentuh sesuatu yang licin. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan mata.

"Darah?" gumamnya. Merasa heran, lelaki itu menelisik anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya tak terkancing dan menunjukkan dadanya yang terbalut perban seperti keadaan kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pandangannya melebar. Di ruangan yang begitu luas, hanya ada satu jendela. Sebuah jendela di sebelah ranjangnya yang tertutup tirai hitam.

"Apa sudah malam?" Tangannya terulur, mencoba menjangkau tirai, tapi gagal. Terlalu jauh, ia menyerah.

Pikirannya mengelana mencari alasan mengapa ia berada di tempat ini. Perkataan pria bermasker hitam semalam mengusik ketidakberdayaannya.

Pria misterius itu berkata jika ia adalah sepupunya.

"Sepupu?" Kata yang benar-benar janggal. Saking asingnya, kepalanya seakan ingin meledak mempertanyakan kebenarannya, karena dalam ingatannya, hanya ada dirinya yang selalu bermain mobil-mobilan di dalam kamar tanpa seorang teman.

Tiba-tiba derap langkah kaki terdengar. Irama langkah yang berbeda diiringi celotehan tak jelas menggema di sepanjang koridor. Laki-laki itu menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap awas knop pintu yang mulai berputar-putar.

"Paman, kami datang!" Dengan senyum merekah, tiga orang anak kecil menggebrak pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

Lelaki yang duduk di tepian ranjang itu tertegun. "Kalian siapa?"

Ketiga anak kecil itu terdiam. Tak lama, laki-laki itu membenahi kemejanya, mencopot selang darahnya, dan perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu. "Apa kalian juga sepupuku?"

"Kenapa wajah kalian kotor? Ah, adik kecil, siapa namamu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul dan menatap gemas perempuan kecil di hadapannya.

"Namgyeong. Namaku Namgyeong, yang ini kakakku Hoshi oppa, dan Hwanhee oppa." Namgyeong tersenyum cerah seraya memperkenalkan kedua anak laki-laki yang mengapitnya.

"Nama paman siapa?" tanya Namgyeong, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang merah. Laki-laki itu terkejut dan melangkah mundur.

"Oh, Hyung! Kelincinya mengotori celanamu!" ucap Hwanhee pada saudara laki-lakinya yang menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

"Aish. Pegangi dulu!" Hoshi menyerahkan kelinci yang dipegangnya, tapi Hwanhee menggeleng, dan menunjuk adik bungsunya.

"Tidak mau. Namgyeong saja," tolak Hwanhee.

Namgyeong menjewer telinga kelinci yang diberikan kakaknya. Kelinci yang mengalirkan darah segar dari pelipis ke seluruh badannya dan mengubah warna kelinci putih tersebut menjadi merah.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Ucapan laki-laki itu terbata. Diam-diam ia bergidik ngeri. Seingatnya, kelinci itu hewan yang menggemaskan, tapi justru di matanya hewan lucu itu kini terlihat mengenaskan.

Mata kanan kelinci tersebut hilang dari tempatnya. Mata kirinya masih ada, nyaris terlepas. Perutnya bergaris-garis seperti telah tersayat-sayat benda tajam. Telinga rapuhnya yang terjewer Namgyeong juga nampak akan segera putus.

"Kalian membu-" Laki-laki itu membekap mulutnya. Perutnya mual melihat Hoshi yang tak rela mengotori bajunya dengan darah kelinci, memutuskan membersihkan tangannya dengan mulut.

Anak laki-laki itu dengan santai menjilat tangan berdarahnya seperti sedang menjilati lelehan es krim strawberry.

"Ini hadiah untuk paman kami, tapi ternyata dia tidak ada disini. Paman siapa?" Namgyeong yang lugu mendekati laki-laki itu untuk meraih jabatan tangannya, tapi Hoshi menarik lengan Namgyeong dan menatap lelaki yang memalingkan mukanya ke samping itu dengan tajam.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa kalian ... benar-benar sepupuku?"

Hwanhee dan Namgyeong bertukar pandang, sedangkan kakak tertuanya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang membuat bulu kuduk lelaki itu berdiri.

"Paman J-Hope mungkin di ruangan lain. Ayo, kita pergi!" Hoshi menarik paksa kedua adiknya meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan pria itu dalam keheningan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ruangannya berputar-putar. Oh bukan, kepalanya yang berputar-putar dan membuat topangan kakinya mengendur.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?"

Lelaki itu terduduk di lantai. Dan ketika sakit yang didera kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia melihat sebuah jas tersampir di atas sofa. Dengan sisa tenanganya, ia merangkak menuju sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Argh ... rupanya begitu ..." gumamnya setelah jas yang ternyata miliknya itu mengembalikan satu hal yang ia lupakan.

Di ruangan lain, di ujung koridor yang berlawanan, pria bermasker hitam duduk dan mengepal tangan yang ia sembunyikan dibalik saku mantelnya yang juga hitam.

Pria itu berusaha menatap tenang lelaki di hadapannya yang jauh tak tenang dibanding dirinya.

"Mau menghindar lagi?" Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Park Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan serupa.

J-Hope melepas maskernya. "Dengar, aku sungguh tidak tahu keberadaan ayahmu."

"Begitu? Lalu mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikanku? Seolah kau takut padaku. Kau takut jika aku mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuketahui?"

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Lidahnya yang semalam kelu tak bisa menolak permintaan J-Hope untuk mengulur waktu, akhirnya mampu berujar kembali. Bahkan ia mengabaikan sikap sopan santunnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Tidak ada yang kutakutkan darimu," ucap J-Hope penuh penekanan. Jimin membuka mulut, tapi merapat saat J-Hope menegaskan siapa dirinya.

"Kau lupa siapa diriku? Kau juga lupa siapa dirimu? Tidak ada alasan aku takut padamu ..."

J-Hope membuang muka, tapi ekor matanya masih bisa melihat Jimin yang menggigit bibir menahan marah. Untuk saat ini, J-Hope menang dan Jimin tidak bisa mengelak. Mengelak kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak sebanding melawan J-Hope.

"Tapi, mengapa hari-hari kemarin kau bersikeras mengalihkan pertanyaanku tentang ayahku? Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal jika kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

J-Hope boleh tak takut pada Jimin, tapi Jimin berhak mendapat jawaban dimana ayahnya berada. Ya, J-Hope tahu itu.

"Ada hal lain yang harus kutangani. Jika aku tak segera mengatasinya, kita semua akan mati," lirih J-Hope yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Jimin. Yang Jimin tahu, hal penting yang disebut J-Hope itu tak lebih penting dari nyawa ayahnya.

"Begitu? Ternyata kau memang pantas menyandang status calon pemimpin," puji Jimin dengan makna konotasi terselip di dalamnya.

Jimin berdiri. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat. Penghormatan yang sudah lama tak ia tunjukkan untuk J-Hope.

"Kau melakukan hal barusan untuk membuatku marah?"

Langkah Jimin terhenti di ambang pintu. Sikapnya barusan memang dibenci J-Hope. "Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena aku sadar, siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu ..."

Pintu di depan Jimin sudah terbuka. Tinggal selangkah lagi kakinya mencapai pintu, tapi tiba-tiba ...

BRAK

J-Hope menggebrak meja. Gebrakan pada mejanya menggetarkan seisi ruangan hingga menutup kembali pintu di hadapan Jimin.

"Park Jimin, berbalik," pinta J-Hope. Jimin bergeming dan mengepal erat knop pintu dalam genggamannya.

"Kubilang, BER-BA-LIK!"

BRAK

Sekali lagi J-Hope menggebrak meja. Gebrakan yang begitu kuat dan membuat Jimin terhenyak, lalu lekas membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap J-Hope.

"Hyung-" Jimin menunduk, tak sanggup melihat perubahan raut muka J-Hope.

Rupanya teriakan J-Hope mengubah iris mata hitamnya menjadi merah. Rahangnya mengeras dan menimbulkan urat-urat lehernya muncul ke permukaan. Tak hanya itu, tulisan-tulisan hitam yang terangkai menjadi kalimat misterius perlahan timbul menjalari wajah hingga lehernya.

"I- Itu- Hyung, aku minta maaf!" Jimin berlutut. Suaranya yang bergetar mewakili dirinya yang ketakutan. Jimin tak menyangka, J-Hope akan semarah itu padanya. Dan jika tak lekas meminta ampun, ia harus siap meregang nyawa.

Jimin berlebihan? Tidak. J-Hope memang memiliki kemampuan melenyapkan keberanian lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa berlutut? Berdirilah!"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak, Hyung. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku ... aku hanya kesal. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang-" Jimin meninju lantai, menahan perkataan kotor agar tak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pada siapa harus kutanyakan kabar ayahku. Aku ... aku mengkhawatirkannya ..." Jimin menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang ia tahan di matanya agar tak jatuh dan menjelaskan betapa menyedihkan dirinya.

"Maaf. Jimin-ie, maafkan aku," ucapan J-Hope melembut, mengembalikan iris mata dan wajahnya seperti semula.

"Ayo, berdirilah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." J-Hope membantu Jimin berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak," Setelah memasang maskernya, J-Hope mengambil sebuah kotak putih dari bawah meja yang dibawa Jimin padanya semalam.

"Tapi kuharap ini bisa mengurangi sedikit amarahmu ..."

Mata Jimin terbelalak. Kotak yang di atasnya bertulis P3K tersebut ternyata berisi tiga buah kantung darah yang masih segar. Satu kantung J-Hope ambil dan serahkan pada Jimin.

"Hyung, i-ini sungguhan?" tanya Jimin gugup. Ia mengambil kantung darah tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar. Tangis kesedihan Jimin sirna, terganti oleh senyum yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Habiskan di sini. Jangan keluar sebelum kau menghilangkan baunya." J-Hope beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan membawa pergi sisa kantung darah yang masih tersimpan rapat dalam kotak putihnya.

"Hyung, terima kasih!" Jimin sumringah. Ia mengendus-endus kantung darah digenggamanya penuh nafsu.

Diangkatnya kantung darah menyergarkan itu tinggi-tinggi. Warna merah darah yang terpantul cahaya bulan dari fentilasi ke matanya hampir membuat salivanya menetes.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jimin pun membukanya. Terlalu bersemangatnya Jimin, kantung darah yang dibukanya menyemburkan isinya kesana-kemari. Tetes demi tetes darah yang menyentuh lantai membuat Jimin kesal bukan main.

"Diam kau disitu! Jangan dulu mengering!"

Jimin segera menenggak habis darah ditangannya. Tak peduli jika ternyata ia juga menggerogoti kantungnya. Setiap tetes darah yang menyentuh dinding mulutnya terasa sangat lezat. Jimin menikmati hadiah J-Hope.

"Ah, aku tidak kenyang!"

Belum puas, Jimin berbaring dan menjilati bercak-bercak darah yang tertinggal di lantai. "Ah~ Tidak ada apapun yang selezat ini!"

Jimin tersenyum, dan menjilati setiap sudut bibirnya, berharap masih menyisakan setetes darah disana.

"Oh! Bukankah J-Hope hyung masih memilikinya? Aku yakin, dia akan memberikannya lagi jika aku memelas," Jimin menyeringai. Ia berdiri dan tak sengaja menatap bayang dirinya di jendela.

Senyum keserakahan Jimin melebar. Jimin memperhatikan pakaiannya yang terciprati darah. Ia bergegas menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menciumi jaket bernoda darah itu dengan agresif.

Lama, Jimin menikmati perbuatannya. Perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya manusia normal lakukan. Toh, tidak ada yang akan menegurnya.

Untuk apa ia berhenti menyalurkan nafsunya jika tidak ada yang melarang?

Lagipula, sudah lama ia tak menikmati sensasi itu. Sensasi menyenangkan dari setetes darah manusia yang mampu menerbangkan beban hingga akal sehatnya.

Ya, bagi Jimin, darah manusia adalah obat terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari masalah-masalah duniawi.

J-Hope terjatuh dari sandarannya pada pintu sebuah ruangan, dimana beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya dan Jimin berada.

Ia tahu betul senangnya Jimin menerima hadiah permintaan maafnya, tapi J-Hope tidak tahu haruskah ia benar-benar senang atau justru sebaliknya.

Jimin memang tak akan mempertanyakan lagi keberadaan ayahnya. J-Hope sudah melepas beban di pundaknya, tapi ia takut cara meringankan beban yang ditanggungnya barusan akan menimbulkan masalah lainnya. Ia belum bisa melepas Jimin.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Apa dia sudah bangun?" J-Hope bangkit dan mulai menyusuri lorong panjang yang gelap dan sunyi di mansionnya.

Pintu-pintu ruangan yang berjejer di kanan-kirinya bagai hiasan belaka. Selalu tertutup rapat dan tak ada yang terlihat keluar-masuk ruangan.

Di lantai teratas mansion yang memiliki ruangan berjumlah banyak itu, hanya ruang kerja dan kamarnya saja yang kerap dipergunakan. Kamarnya yang kini dipergunakan oleh seorang remaja lelaki tak berdaya yang merupakan tanggung jawab terbesarnya.

"Paman J-Hope!" Dalam keremang-remangan cahaya, J-Hope melihat tiga anak kecil berlarian ke arahnya. Satu dari tiga anak kecil itu menjinjing sesuatu.

"Paman, kami mencarimu!" Namgyeong yang sampai lebih dulu dari kedua kakaknya mengulurkan sesuatu yang ia jinjing.

J-Hope membuka maskernya. "Namgyeo-" Perkataan J-Hope terputus.

Yang Namgyeong jinjing-jinjing adalah seekor kelinci. Kondisi kelinci yang dibawa Namgyeong sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Telinga kirinya sudah putus. Kedua matanya pun sudah lepas.

J-Hope mengehela napas. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya seperti yang ia tunjukkan beberapa saat yang lalu dihadapan Jimin.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan, bukan? Jangan bermain-main lagi dengan darah! Kalian lupa janji kalian pada padaku?!"

Ketiga kakak-beradik itu menunduk. Bahkan si kecil Namgyeong membenamkan kepalanya di balik punggung Hoshi.

"Namgyeong ingin memberi hadiah untuk paman karena sudah mau mengajak kami ke kota, meski tidak jadi di hari ini ..."

J-Hope meletakkan kotak putihnya di bawah, dan tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Namgyeong.

"Paman akan menepati janji untuk membawa kalian bermain ke kota, tapi paman juga ingin kalian menepati janji untuk tidak bermain-main lagi dengan darah."

"Aku menepati janji kok, paman! Aku tidak ikut Hoshi hyung dan Namgyeong ... ber ... bu ... ru." ucap Hwanhee yang suaranya memelan karena ditatap Hoshi.

J-Hope berkacak pinggang dan menatap khawatir ketiga keponakannya. Usia mereka masih jauh dari tujuh belas tahun, tapi keberanian mereka membunuh binatang dengan keji tidak bisa dikatakan wajar. Ya, meski keluarga J-Hope yang lain justru akan bangga pada kemampuan mereka.

"Paman ingin kalian seperti anak-anak yang lain. Bermain bersama teman-teman manusia seusia kalian, bukan hanya bermain bertiga dan bermain bunuh-membunuh binatang! Namgyeog-ie, Hwanhee-ya, Hoshi-ya, boleh paman bertanya sesuatu?"

Ketiga anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Apa ibu atau ayah kalian tahu jika kalian sering membantu paman-paman di desa berburu di hutan?"

"Tidak, Paman," jawab Namgyeong. J-Hope mengangguk. Jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ia harapkan ini memberinya alasan kuat untuk benar-benar tidak membawa mereka bertiga ke kota.

"Kalian sudah mengingkari janji kalian pada paman, jadi paman tidak akan mengajak kalian pergi ke kota."

"Tapi, paman yang ingkar duluan! Kami bilang, paman harus mengajak kami ke kota hari ini!" bela Hoshi. Anak tertua itu memang pandai berkelit, persis seperti ibunya.

J-Hope mengembuskan napas pelan, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Ah, paman ingat. Kalian sudah menipu paman!"

Namgyeong, Hoshi, dan Hwanhee mengerutkan kening.

"Kemarin kalian bilang, darah-darah yang menempel pada tangan kalian itu adalah darah-darah hasil buruan paman-paman pemburu. Tapi kenyataannya, darah yang menempel di tangan Hoshi adlah darah tikus mansion ini. Kalian, sudah menipu paman!" J-Hoper berkacak pinggang.

"Gara-gara kau! Kenapa kemarin kau mengatakannya pada paman?!" Hoshi memarahi Namgyeong yang tiba-tiba berputar dan meminta perlindungan Hwanhee, kakak keduanya.

"Tidak usah saling mempersalahkan. Karena kalian membohongi paman, perjanjian kita batal. Nah, sudah ya, paman sibuk." J-Hope meraih kotak putihnya, lalu melenggang pergi.

Masalah dengan ketiga kepinakannya selesai. Sayangnya, satu masalah J-Hope selesai, muncullah masalah baru.

J-Hope tak menemukan siapapun di ruangannya. Pria yang harusnya masih terbaring di ranjangnya itu menghilang. Tidak ada jejak-jejak kepergiannya. Yang ada, hanya jejak darah di lantai.

J-Hope menyentuh darah yang berceceran di lantai. Membuka masker, mengendus, lalu mencicipi darah tersebut. "Ah, kelinci."

"Sudah pasti kau takut saat ketiga anak kecil itu memperlihatkan kekejaman mereka, bukan?" Monolog J-Hope.

J-Hope tak memakai lagi maskernya. Meski mungkin nanti ketajaman hidungnya akan sedikit merepotkannya, tapi hanya indra penciumannya yang saat ini bisa ia andalkan untuk menemukan laki-laki itu.

Lelaki yang tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan dari mansion ini. Lelaki yang tidak akan pernah ia biarkan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Ini belum saatnya kau pergi, Kim Taehyung ..."

TBC


End file.
